Hard Knock
by Christian1
Summary: A venture into the world of wrestling through new found eyes. The WWF isn't apart of this fic yet but it shall be.


~A Hard Knock~  
One Girl's Battle with Wrestling....  
**The FNW is an actual Wrestling Federation Based in the Munhall area. The Wrestler's I have used belong to themselve's, once again they are all real.**  
  
Part 1  
  
Rain smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. "A Vision of Loveliness" her father always called her. "It really suit's me tonight." She thought as she ran her brush through her hair.  
  
Tonight there was a wrestling event in High School. It featured the wrestler's from Munhall, her hometown. The Federation, if it could be called that was FNW. She never really understood what FNW ment, but Rain really enjoyed the action.   
  
"Rain honey Amber's here!" her mother yelled from downstairs'.  
  
"Okay Mom, send her up!"  
  
A few second's later a girl with red hair walked into Rain's room.  
  
"Oh-My-God! Rain! The show start's in twenty minutes, your not even dressed." Amber moaned.  
  
"Relax Ber." Rain said to her friend."I already know what I'm wearing, it's just the fact to putting it on."  
  
"Well, put it on and Let's GO!" Amber said walking out of the room. "Oh and I have a suprise for you." She added winking.  
  
"What?"  
  
"No, what's, you'll see when you come downstairs."  
  
With that Amber ran down the steps, Rain sighed and resumed the search for her black nylon pant's and her FNW shirt.   
  
"Finally!" she said as she found the outfit. Throwing it and her shoe's on she ran down the stair's herself. Eager to see the "surprise" Amber had for her. As she entered the hallway that led to the living room she heard voices. Two of which she was sure of, the third she couldn't place.  
  
"Okay I'm ready." She stated walking into the living room. When her eyes finally laid on the mysterious's voice's owner she was speechless.   
  
"Rain, your never going to guess who this is!" Amber suddenly said breaking the silence.  
  
"Ahhh.." Rain replied.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't My Raindrop." The stranger said.  
  
Raindrop? Where had she heard that before...it didn't take her awhile before she knew.  
  
"Brody?"   
  
The guy smiled slightly.  
  
"Omg it is you! But how? Why?"  
  
"My parent's are here on some business. Amber gave me her address a while ago, so, I decided to put it to some good use."  
  
Amber was an Internet junkie whom introduced Rain to Brody, whom she had herself only met online, and never elsewhere. Over some time the three became friends. Only Brody was inlove with Rain, she didn't share any feeling's becide's friendly towards him in return.  
  
"Well, you kid's better get going if you want to make the first match." Her mother stated.  
  
"She's right, we can talk in the gym. Come on, were taking my car." Rain said.  
  
"If your taking your car, then I'm taking mine to. I do not want to get stuck behind waiting for you while you dissemble that hunk of junk." Amber explained.  
  
"Whatever, let's just get going." Rain said walking out the front door and towards her car. The car was her baby. It was a 2000 sport's mustang, color red. Her parents' bought it for her 16th birthday. It had been a year since then but the car still looked fantastic.  
  
"Whoa! That's yours?" Brody asked.  
  
"Yup, that's my baby." Rain said jumping in and turning the car on. It purred in response back to her. Smiling to herself she watched as Brody made his way to the passenger side of her car. No man could resist it. Once Brody was inside she started off on her way to the school.  
  
"So, your really into all of this huh?" Brody asked her.  
  
"Yeah, well I really love wrestling."  
  
"I know. Amber say's your always at the gym, and if your not there you at home watching wrestling or online researching it."  
  
Rain smiled. Her best friend knew her so well.  
  
"That's nothing. You should see me wrestle." She looked at him and winked.  
  
"God your beautiful." He replied with a mutter.  
  
"What's that Brody?"  
  
"Nothing.."  
  
"Oh" she said pulling into the school. "Did you bring any money?"  
  
"Yeah, how much is it to get in?"  
  
"Nothing. I can get you in free, I'm refereeing tonight."  
  
"You? A Ref?" He repeated   
  
"Yes, I will be a ref. One of the guy's that run's FNW work's out with me. I could even wrestle if I wanted."  
  
"Then why don't you?"  
  
"Why don't I..." This time she repeated. "Look I have to go find T, wait right here. Amber should be here any minute." She added as they both got out of the car.  
  
"But.." He started only to realize that it was to late, she was already off and running.  
  
Rain ran into the school, stopping at the ticket table to let them know her two friends were coming, then headed towards the locker room in search for T-Ranchula.  
  
Spotting Big Playa leaving the Men's Locker Room, she hurried over to him.  
  
"Play is T in there?" She asked out of breath.  
  
"Whoa girl, slow down."  
  
"Is T in there." She said a little more calmly.  
  
At that moment T-Rantula walked out of the locker room.  
  
"T!!" Rain almost screamed. " I want to wrestle!"  
  
"What did I tell you." he said looking over at Playa  
  
"What are you talking about?" Rain asked  
  
"We knew you would want to wrestle once you heard about the scouts." Playa awnsered.  
  
"Scouts? What scouts? I don't know anything about any scouts. I only know that I really feel it's time for me to wrestle."   
  
"And you can against Silver Star and Lighting, your partner will be Toby." T replied.  
  
"Mr. Insanity?!" she replied. Toby hated her. For reason's she never understood.   
  
"Yes, Mr. Insanity. Come on." T said pulling her towards a room. "He already knows about the match."  
  
"But how did he know?" Rain said suprised.   
  
"Like the man said Rain, we knew you would want to wrestle." T replied. "Now here's Toby's room. I suggest you two make peace before your match tonight."  
  
With that he and Playa went back in the men's locker room. Rain stood at the door for a few more moment's, just looking at it, before she finally knocked.  
  
"It's open." A voice called from inside.  
  
"Well, it's either now or never Rain." She said to herself as she walked into the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Hi.." She said not knowing what else to say.  
  
Toby sat there for a moment. His blonde hair was already pulled back, and gas mask was already in hand. He motioned for her to sit.  
  
"Rain..I think we need to talk before anything else." Toby said.  
  
Rain sat down not taking her eyes off of him. She had had a crush on him since the day she had met him, only she decided not to pursue it because of him hating her.  
  
"You think I hate you, don't you?" he asked.  
  
"Well, yea. Ever since I've started here you've always made me feel like I was unwelcomed and that I was nothing more then a problem to the company." She stated as she started to rise to her feet. "I've always tried to be nice to you, I've even tried to be friends..but you wouldn't.."  
  
She was cut off by Toby, who had made his way over to her and kissed her. Suprised, yet happy she didn't pull away and, which to Toby's delight, started to kiss him in return.   
  
They were still kissing when T opened the door to let them know they were the next match.  
  
"Whoa, I said to make up, not make out." He winked at the two and then left.  
  
Rain turned to face Toby, his arm's still wrapped around her.  
  
"I don't think you know how much that ment to me." She said to him.  
  
"Yes,.. I do." He replied, with a smile on his face and in his eyes. "Just as much as it ment to me."  
  
Rain smiled back at him, wanting nothing more then to be in his arm's, and to kiss him. She knew that's what he wanted to, only it would have to wait they had a match in less then 5 minutes.  
  
As if reading her mind Toby let her go and reached for his gas mask.  
  
"T say's we're going to win tonight. But he want's us to make it good. I've already spoken to Star and Lighting they've agreed to let us beat them the first part of the match, then them us for 5 minutes which we'll make a comeback and get the win. Okay?"  
  
"Ahhh." This was all to much for her. Finding out Toby really shared the same feeling's she had for him, then that she was going to wrestle that night, and that there were scouts watching!  
  
"Rain, are you all right." Toby asked his voice bringing her out of the trance.  
  
"Yes, It's just that I can't believe this is all happening. Brody, My getting to Wrestle, The Scout's and You. This is the happiest night of my life!" she said starting to cry.  
  
"Rain." Toby said softly."I promise you, from now on as long as your with me every day will seem like the happiest day of your life."  
  
Rain looked at him and smiled.   
  
"Now let's make your wrestling debut! Let's show those scout's a thing or two." He said.  
  
"By the way, where are these scout's from?"  
  
"The WWF, if you can believe it."  
  
"The WWF." Rain said to herself. Tonight is going to be the beginning to my life long dream. Toby took her hand as they walked out of the room and towards the gym.  
  
Part 2  
  
Together, hand in hand, they walked into the gym. The gym had been sectioned off at this entrance so the wrestler's could come in and leave undetected by the fan's. Covering the entrance and about 20 feet infront of it as well as the stands, which were on each side of the room, was a large black cape with the words FNW The Future of Wrestling on it. Waiting by the flap's that lead out of the cape was Silver Star, who's real name was Alyssa and Lighting, who's real name happened to be Blaze. Toby and Rain joined them.  
  
"Rain! What's this I hear about you actually wrestling with us tonight?" Blaze asked her.  
  
"Yup." She replied with a wink and a huge smile.  
  
"And I bet this doesn't have anything to do with those WWF scout's out there huh?"   
  
"Nope." She said still smiling.  
  
"I knew it." Alyssa said under her breath.  
  
"What was that?" Rain said turning towards her.  
  
"What? I didn't say anything."  
  
"I thought so."  
  
It was a well known fact that Rain and Alyssa absolutely despised one another. Since the first day they had met one another they had been at each other's throats.  
  
"Well,." Toby started as he turned to Rain."Are you ready?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be." She replied.  
  
Just then Mark, the roadie, announced that they were on next.  
  
"You four are up next. Lyss and Blaze you two will go out first, get the crowd rowdy. Toby, you and Rain come out when I give the signal. Okay?"   
  
"Okay." Four voices replied.  
  
"And Rain." Mark added before leaving.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Good Luck!" He said giving her a quick smile then headed off to the "music" table.   
  
Since Alyssa and Blaze were on first, he quickly put their. Kid Rock; Cowboy song on.   
  
Meanwhile back behind the cape the four were preparing themselves.   
  
"Rain were going to take it easy on you tonight. So don't worry to much out there, all right?" Blaze said.  
  
"No." Rain replied. "I really appreciate you guy's wanting to look out for me. But I've practiced this my whole life. I'm ready. I know I am. And besides' there's scout's out there. Scout's from the WWF. You guy's should have the chance to show your stuff to."  
  
"But Rain..." Toby begun.  
  
Rain silenced him buy placing her finger to his lips.  
  
"No, but's Toby."  
  
It was then they heard "Cowboy" playing.  
  
"Here we go." Blaze muttered walking out from the cape followed by Alyssa.  
  
Without warning Rain slapped her forehead.  
  
"What's wrong?" Toby asked her.  
  
"My friends are out there. Watching tonight." She said with a laugh. "Even a guy I hardly know. Somehow I just know I'm going to make a complete ass out of myself."  
  
"No, you wont." Toby said gathering her in his arm's."And you want to know why?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because if you make an ass out of yourself, then you'll be making an ass out of me. And I simply can't have that." With that he kissed her gently. The kiss was gently yet deep enough to take Rain's breath away.  
  
Neither of them noticed Mark making their introduction signal. They didn't even notice when he stood directly in front of them. Only when he cleared his throat a few times did they realize they were needed elsewhere then inside one another's eyes.  
  
Voodoo was playing loudly as the duo made there way to the ring. Toby had placed his gas mask on and was running around the ringside gate slapping the fan's hand. Rain tried hard to keep up with him. Stopping when she seen Brandon and Amber in the stand's. Both with there mouth's agape, she only smiled at them and waved continuing her way to the ring.  
  
Inside the ring she took her place on the opposite ring post of Toby, whom had climbed to the second rope and held his arms high waiting for their (fan's) approval. Jumping down he knelt on one knee and pointed his arm's towards Rain, as he was showing her off. Rain, whom had jumped off of the turnbuckle herself raised her hands high above her head, bring her left hand down, making a fist with her arm straight to the crowd. What supprised her the most was that a lot of the fan's did the same.   
  
"I can defiantly get used to this." She said smiling, but as she went to turn around and face Blaze and Alyssa, Alyssa knocked her to the ground with a clothesline.  
  
The ref shook his hand for the bell and pushed Toby out of the ring.  
  
"I'm supposed to start!" he yelled to the ref.  
  
"Look let the ladies have at it." Was the ref's reply.  
  
Toby sighed but left the inside of the ring and stood on the outside apron.  
  
Meanwhile up in the stands......  
  
"Wow! Did you see that clothesline?!" Brandon asked Amber  
  
"Yeah, Brandon do you think she's all right? I thought she was going to ref tonight?"   
  
"Yeah well I kind of persuaded her to wrestle."  
  
Amber just looked at him.  
  
Back at the ring...  
  
Alyssa was reaching down to pull Rain up.  
  
"All right Bitch, now it's your turn to pay!"  
  
Alyssa pulled Rain to her feet, only to suplex her back to the ground once more. Only this time she jumped on her, landing on Rains' stomach, Alyssa hurled punches onto Rain.  
  
"Open fist's, Open fists!" The ref yelled.  
  
It was as though Alyssa was deaf to the world. She continued to pound on Rain. Hitting her in the face, stomach, arms and chest.   
  
Rain layed beneath Alyssa. She could feel Alyssa hitting her, yet she felt no pain. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Just a voice in the back of her head telling her to get up. With ease she knocked Alyssa off of her. Alyssa stumbled backwards, a shocked expression on her face. Toby, who was still on the apron, beat his fist on the top turnbuckle chanting Rain's name.  
  
"Rain, Rain, Rain." He yelled.  
  
"Rain, Rain, Rain." Yelled some fan's.  
  
Rain jumped up, and practically pounced on Alyssa kicking her into her stomach she held her shoulders and dropped Alyssa down into a face buster. Not missing a beat, Rain flipped Alyssa over and dragged her over a bit to one of the corner's of the ring. Where she climbed up to the third turnbuckle then executed a perfect Swanton Bomb on her. Blaze and Toby looked at her amazed, and supprised. Rain still not done. Feeling nothing more then pure rage and resentment towards Alyssa, she climbed the ropes once more. Only this time she jumped off performing a perfect Shooting Star on her, pinning her to the ground Rain waited for the ref to count the 1-2-3.  
  
The Ref, not quite sure what to do, dropped to his feet and slowly counted the 1-2-3. Slowing when he reached two and looking at Toby then to Blaze who both only stood there. Both still with the look of shock on their faces, seeing that they were not going to come in he let his hand fall to 3, awarding Rain and Toby the win.   
  
Hearing the bell Rain slowly stood up, she looked to Blaze, then to Alyssa then to Toby. She felt wonderful, and when the ref raised her arm and pointed to Toby, declaring the two of them the official winner's of the match, her feeling's were boasted even higher.   
  
Toby, finally snapping out of it rushed into the ring and picked Rain up into a swinging hug.  
  
"You were amazing Rain!" he said.  
  
"Put me down!"she cried. When Toby finally lowered her, she looked into his eyes and agreed with him."I was, wasn't I."  
  
"You BITCH!" Rain heard someone say from behind her. Turning to face the voice she noticed Blaze helping Alyssa to the back. Alyssa had stopped to yell at Rain, but didn't wait for a response.  
  
Part 3  
  
Toby and Rain held back for a little while, waiting a few minutes after Blaze and Alyssa had gone behind the carp. Before they followed the duo's lead, Toby and Rain once again walked the ring of the fan's. Slapping hands', getting hugged and being congratulated. As they made there way to the entrance of the carp, Rain spotted Brody (Brandon) and Amber standing just before it.  
  
"You were fantastic!" Amber yelled at Rain when she was close enough.  
  
"Simply amazing." Brandon agreed.  
  
Rain looked at Toby who smiled at her in return.  
  
"Thanks' guy's!" she said.   
  
"Hey. Why don't you two come to the back? We can talk there." Toby said motioning towards the fan's.  
  
"All right." Amber and Brody said in unison.  
  
Toby led the way, as the four of them made their way to the back in silence. When they exited the gym Amber pulled Rain to the side.  
  
"Can I have one moment with you?" she asked  
  
"Sure." Rain replied which caused Toby and Brody to stop and look.  
  
"Ah guy's, this is kinda like girl talk, OK?" Amber said.  
  
"Oh, oh. I understand. No, boy's allowed." Brody said with a snikker.  
  
"Yeah, and I thought the "boy's locker room" was bad." Toby said agreeing with him.  
  
"Oh hush you two!" Rain said.  
  
The boy's gave one more laugh before going into Toby's locker room. When she was sure they were alone Amber popped the question.  
  
"All right. Out with it!"  
  
"Out with What?" Rain asked. Not really sure what her friend ment.  
  
"You and that hunk. What's going on?!?!" Amber asked again, her eye's lit up.  
  
Rain laughed.  
  
"Oh nothing." She said with a grin.  
  
"Don't you DARE give me that nothing crap!!! I seen the way you two looked at each other." She said.  
  
"I can't hide anything from you huh Ber?" Rain asked with a mock suprise.  
  
"Nope." Amber replied with a grin.  
  
"He Kissed me!!!!" Rain practically screamed.  
  
"What?!?!!?!?!?! Omg girl you totally role!" Amber screamed which caught the attention of T-Rantula  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked  
  
"Yes, she's all right." Rain said trying not to laugh. "We were just on our way back to Toby's room."  
  
"All right." T replied, still with a questioning look.   
  
Rain and Amber ran into Toby's room. Just intime to hear more screaming.  
  
"I DON'T CARE WHO THE HELL YOU ARE. YOU JUST STAY AWAY FROM MY WOMAN!" Brody yelled.  
  
"YOUR WOMAN? RAIN NEVER TOLD ME ANYTHING ABOUT YOU? HOW THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW SHE WAS SEEING SOMEONE WHEN SHE DOESN'T EVEN TELL ME?" Toby stated.  
  
"What?" Rain asked. "What's going on here."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you already had a boyfriend?" Toby asked turning towards her. "After everything, why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Rain just looked from Brody to Toby. With tear's in her eyes she ran out of the room, and then to her car.   
  
"RAIN!" Brody yelled running after her.  
  
Toby just sat down and looked at the floor.  
  
"That's it? Your just going to let her go?" Amber asked him  
  
"She already has a boyfriend."   
  
"Brody? Brody is not her man. He's been after her since he's met her online. She doesn't like him. And I do know for a fact that she does love you." Amber said looking at him. "You didn't even give her a chance to tell you."  
  
With that she left, leaving Toby to his thought's.  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
Rain was outside fumbling with her car key's, which she had grabbed as she left Toby's locker room.  
  
"Rain!!"   
  
Rain turned, hopeing it would be Toby, when seeing it was Brody she grew even more upset.  
  
"How could you!" she yelled at him. "I'm not your girlfriend. I never was and I never will be. LEAVE ME ALONE!" she added getting into her car and locking her door just as Brody reached it.  
  
"Rain please, just let me explain!" he begged  
  
Rain still crying started her car and tore out of the parking lot.  
  
  
  



End file.
